


Black Lily

by DrJay30_exe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: Finally the Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls has returned. A magic prodigy with a special power and all she's worried about is getting the attention of a pretty girl...how vexing.





	1. Chapter 1

Towards the edge of the Clover Kingdom, a hooded figure approached. They were extremely tall and walked with a slouched posture. From beneath their hooded cloak, two bare feet could be seen peeking out. The figure entered a wooded area and kept walking until they reached a tall building which seemed oddly out of place in the woods. The rooms jutted out from the building, as though they were boxes that were simply stacked in the shape of a house.

They reached the large door of the building and heard a commotion inside. Pushing open the door they noticed a rather chaotic yet familiar scene. Flames and lightning were being flung around as a young man in shades launched attacks at another boy who was retaliating with his lightning while avoiding the flames.

* * *

"Get back here ya runt!” yelled the one in shades.

“Haha, you can't catch me stupid Magna.” Jeered the boy cloaked in lightning.

In the corner of the room sat a very large imposing figure who had steam coming out if their mouth.

A man with light brown hair covering one of his eyes sat on one of the couches, sporting a nosebleed while staring intently at a picture.

Next to him was a darkly dressed man who seemed to be mumbling to himself.

At the dining table what appeared to be humanoid sheep were serving endless plates of food to a tiny female who gobbled them down as soon as they came.

At the bar, a girl was passed out drunk while wearing what was little more than a bikini.

The hooded figure smiled under their cloak. From a different room, a tall dark-haired man came out followed by a gray-haired boy and a silver-haired girl.

"Relax kid. You'll get your mission soon so just relax."

"But Captain Yami, I need to do something, I can't just stand around while Yuno is out there getting stronger."

Captain Yami grabbed the boy by his head with a powerful grip.

"I told ya to calm down. Do you want me to kill ya? Huh, kid?"

"N-no, sir. Hey, wait. Captain Yami, who's that by the door?"

Captain Yami finally turned around and noticed the hooded figure.

"Hey, who're ya?"

"Oh c'mon Captain, you don't recognize me?" Said a feminine voice from beneath the hood.

She removed the cloak to reveal a tall lanky woman. Raven colored hair reached down almost to her ankles. Her clothes were tattered but they still accentuated her voluptuous curves. Her eyes were a deep green color and she had bags underneath them. On her back, there was a leather bag.

"Well look who finally decided to come back. How was the mission?"

The Captain tried to step towards her but a stray fireball hit him square in the face.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!"

Instantly all the roughhousing stopped and everyone gathered in front of the Captain, even the girl at the bar woke up.

"Now don't you have someone to welcome back?"

They turned towards Lily and their eyes started widening before they all jumped towards her.

"Welcome Home!!"

Lily was toppled over with the combined weight of them all.

"It's good to have you back ma'am!"

"Hey c'mon, let's have a sparing match to welcome you back!

"Here you need to try this new cake!"

"Have you seen how much Marie has grown since you've been away?"

"C'mon, you've been gone way too long you must be thirsty, come have a drink with me!"

"Fwooh!"

Next to the Captain, the two recruits stood shocked by the reaction if their squadmates.

"Hey uh, Captain Yami, who is that lady?"

"Hold on a moment kid."

The captain exhaled before yelling violently towards the others.

"CAN YOU ALL KNOCK IT OFF SO I CAN INTRODUCE THE NEWBIES!!"

In an instant, all of the squad members had sat down in an orderly fashion and weren't making any noise.

"Finally. Hey String Bean, why don't you come over and introduce yourself."

Lily walked over and extended her hand.

"Hi there. I'm Lilyanna Helfeti Roselei, Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls, but you can just call me Lily. I'm guessing that you two are the recruits? Strange seeing ya here Noelle."

Asta had stars in his eyes, excited to meet the Vice-Captain of his squad, while Noelle just blushed awkwardly.

"Welcome to the squad you two. Sorry Captain but I have to leave real quick, I have to go deliver my report to Lord Julius. I just wanted to stop by to see if Finral was here so I could take a shortcut."

"Yeah, he should be around here somewhere. HEY FINRAL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I GOT A JOB FOR YA!"

A silver portal opened next to Yami and out stepped a brown-haired boy clad in green.

"I'm right here Yami. So what's the-"

He stared up at the woman who got here before breaking out into a grin.

"Lily, you're finally back! How was the mission?"

Lily chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"It was fine Finral. Sorry to ask this, but can you send me to the capital, I have to deliver my report to Lord Julius."

"Sure thing."

Finral pinched the air and opened his hand, opening a portal in the space in front of them.

"Wait a minute!"

They turned around and saw Vanessa walking up to them.

"You are not going outside like that."

She pulled out a wand and covered Lily in a cocoon of threads. When they fell away, she wore a short black and red shirt, long black pants and her Black Bulls cloak.

"There we go. Now be sure to hurry back."

Lily waved to them as she stepped into the portal and ended up at the capital. From there she made her way to the Wizard King's palace.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in."

"Hello Lord Julius."

The Wizard King looked up from his paperwork and saw Lily enter.

"Ah, Lily you're back I see."

"Yes, Lord Julius and I have exactly what you asked for."

She took off her backpack and placed it on his table. She pulled out a small pouch and handed it to him.

"One magic sack filled with magic items and,"

She took out a notebook and handed it to him.

"And detailed notes on every one of them."

The Wizard King stared at the book in his hands with stars in eyes.

"AMAZING! Thank you for this! This is truly magnificent! Tell me. How did you find this many."

"It was easy once I knew where to look."

"Hmm. When you put it that way it makes sense. Sorry to have to spring this on you after you've just returned but I was wondering if you could investigate the dungeon that just appeared? It would be a good idea to bring Asta along with you. His **Anti-Magic** will come in real handy."

Lily sighed with a calm smile on her face.

"You're just hoping that I'll bring back more magic items aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

Lily shook her head at this. The Wizard King always was a big magic geek.

"Fine, I might as well use this as a chance to test the rookies. Might as well bring luck along."

_'So **Anti-Magic** huh.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily made her way back to the base, thinking about her mission. On the one hand, she got to go with the rookies and see what they can do, on the other hand, she barely just got back from her first mission. Sighing, she went into the building to inform her squadmates of their big mission.

* * *

"I'm back!" she said, though most of the Black Bulls were passed out. She spotted Asta and Noelle sitting at one of the tables and went over to them.

"Sup newbies, I got a mission for ya." At this, Asta perked up and started celebrating, but Noelle turned to her Vice-Captain with a question.

"You said that you were Lady Lilyanna of House Roselei right?" asked the silver-haired girl.

"Yep. That's me."

"That can't be true, I met Lady Lilyanna, and she definitely didn't look anything like you, so who are you _really_?" she said narrowing her eyes at the tall dark-haired woman.

"Oh, I forgot I still had this disguise on." She held out her hand and her body started glowing for a bit before being enveloped in a cloud of smoke that smelled faintly of strawberries.

"There we go that's much better." said a lighter voice. In place of the tall imposing Vice-Captain that stood before, there stood a small girl, barely taller than Noelle. She had waist-length pale blonde hair, part of which was tied into a side ponytail with a feather-like hairpin.

She wore a sleeveless frilly pink dress with open-toed heels and the large leather bag that she carried now turned into a small satchel that hung across her shoulder. The thing that caught the attention of the newest Black Bulls, however, were her eyes. They seemed like they kept changing colors every second. The smoke that surrounded her before converged on one point and solidified into a card bearing two jesters. The girl plucked the card from the air ad placed it in a small holder on her left leg with some other cards.

"Is this what you remember me looking like Noelle?" she asked with an extremely sweet smile. Noelle only nodded, dumbfounded at what just occurred.

"Whoa!! What kind of magic is that?!" yelled a certain ash-haired loudmouth. Lily found his enthusiasm endearing.

"Calm down kid, I'm a bit tired today so I'll explain it tomorrow. After all, we're headed to a dungeon tomorrow. Be sure to get some sleep." and with that she went to her room, gliding through all the traps that guarded the women's dorms.

* * *

The following day saw the Vice-Captain of the Black Bulls waiting outside for her juniors. She had gotten up early to make the preparations for their trip. She looked to the door when she hears the sound of their voices.

"C'mon Noelle. Let's hurry up and get going!"

"Slow down Dorksta!"

Lily smiled at their antics before calling them over.

"Over here, guys!"

The two newest Bulls made their way over to her.

"Hi Vice-Captain, So where are we off to?"

"We're off to a dungeon by the border of the Clover and Diamond Kingdoms. Since the Diamond Kingdom is an enemy, Lord Julius is sending us to clear the place of any magic items before the Diamond Kingdom gets their hands on it. I already sent Luck ahead to scout the area. Now, do you guys have brooms?"

Asta blushed from embarrassment and Noelle turned her head away trying to hide hers.

"Actually ma'am, neither of us can fly. I don't have any magic and Noelle can't control hers well enough to fly."

Lily was shocked but decided to hold off until after the mission. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large piece of black and gold fabric and unfurled it.

"It's alright, this should be able to get us there fast enough, but when we get back, you are letting me perform a checkup on you." 

The three Black Bulls stepped on the carpet which lifted into the air and took off towards the dungeon.

"So, what can you guys do?" asked the Vice-Captain.

Asta went first with explaining his abilities, puling his sword from his grimoire.

"Well, I have this sword. It can cut through magic and if I hit it with the broadside, I can send spells flying back." 

Lily's interest was piqued by this and made sure to research more on it later.

"What about you Noelle?"

The Silva girl turned her nose up before answering.

"I use Water Magic. So far the only spell I have is a defensive one though."

Lily made a mental note to have some training with her later.

The rest of the flight was filled with Lily explaining the dangers that dungeons can have.

* * *

They met up with Luck at the entrance of the dungeon before venturing inside. After some interesting encounters with traps (namely Luck pushing Asta into them because he thought it would be interesting) and Luck rushing forward to fight some enemies he sensed ahead, they encountered the team sent by the Golden Dawn. Klaus Lunettes, a particularly stuck up nobles who was quickly getting on Lily's nerves. Mimosa Vermillion, who Lily had instantly fallen for and now clung onto. And Yuno, Asta's foster brother who seemed like he could care less about what he was doing here.

The teams decided to split up into a little race to find the treasure hall. The Black Bulls felt a large rush of mana and they veered off to go help Luck. After an intense battle with one of the Eight Shining Generals, they managed to make it to the treasure hall only to discover the Golden Dawn in combat with another of the Shining Generals. Thanks to the intervention of the Black Bulls, they were able to stop him. With the help of Asta's Anti-Magic sword, they managed to cut open the door guarding the treasure hall. 

"Alright, since I'm the senior here, I'm allowing each of you to take one magic item before I pack it up. But make sure you run them by me just to make sure they aren't cursed." 

The Magic Knights moved about, each searching for an item to take with them. Asta picked a random sword. Yuno opened a scroll that Lily recognized as the Wind Spirit Sylph. Noelle found a silver staff that was designed to look like a water serpent, with rubies for eyes and a large sapphire in its mouth. Mimosa found a bag, not too dissimilar to the one that Lily carried.

After checking their items for curses, Lily removed her bag and opened it. Instantly a massive gust of air started sucking all of the remaining magic items into her bag. Soon, there was nothing left in the room. Before they could move out, however, several crystal weapons launched at them.

"Script Magic: Adamantine Wall!"

With a swipe of Lily's hand, several runes appeared in front of the Magic Knights before shifting into a glowing wall that blocked all of the crystals.  At the entrance of the defeated diamond soldier, now shrouded in a cloak of flames and a large suite of crystal armor. Asta, Luck, Yuno and Klaus tried their hardest to attack against him, but no matter what they did the fire surrounding him kept healing his injuries. Asta was knocked into a wall and came charging outwards wielding a third sword. He managed to keep up the assault, but a large piece of crystal managed to stab him in the abdomen.

Lily grew more and more frustrated watching her juniors getting injured in the battle, but that changed when she felt a pulse of magic run through.

"Noelle, I need you to set up a barrier. Mimosa, you focus on healing Asta. I'm going to show this jackass what happens when he messes with the Magic Knights."

Reaching into the holder on her thigh, Lily drew out a card, one emblazoned with a knight wielding a bow.

"Valiant Knight I Call Upon Thee. Grant Me Thy Aim and Strike True,"

Lily's body began to glow and the air around her seemed to shimmer.

"To Protect the Innocent I Call Upon The, Archer!"

The light faded and Lily was left in black armor with a red cloak and skirt and in her hand was a large black bow. She pulled back on the string and instead of an arrow, a spiraling lance seemed to materialize.

"You will pay for harming my squadmates. Caladbolg!"

The 'arrow' spiraled forward and tore through the crystal armor and flung the Diamond mage into a wall. He tried to summon his flames but found that they weren't working. 

"The attack I just hit you with warps everything around it including your magic. It will be a long you can call on those flames again."

Releasing her form, she turned back to the other Magic Knights who were all staring at her in awe. Before she could address them, the building started crumbling. She saw the other Shining General come to rescue his comrade and then left in a vehicle made of smoke. The Clover Knights managed to escape on the carpet that Lily brought out. She looked over to where Mimosa was healing Asta.

"Y'know Asta, I told you that you could take only one item from the dungeon."

Asta looked scared for a moment before she smiled at him. 

"Better make sure you make use of both of them now."

He showed off a big grin.

"Sure thing Vice-Captain."


End file.
